la verdad sale a la luz
by Asuna de Kirito
Summary: Luego de que lucy y gray al fin eran un pareja hecha y derecha juvia lo arruinaría todo diciéndole que estaba embarazada de el cuándo estaba embarazada de otro. lucy decide que gray se quede con juvia pero no solo juvia está embarazada sino que lucy también pero ella lo ocultara para ver feliz a la persona que más ama a su querido amado gray. Graylu


Todo fue una farza

Luego de que lucy y gray al fin eran un pareja hecha y derecha juvia lo arruinaría todo diciéndole que estaba embarazada de el cuándo estaba embarazada de otro. lucy decide que gray se quede con juvia pero no solo juvia está embarazada sino que lucy también pero ella lo ocultara para ver feliz a la persona que más ama a su querido amado gray. Graylu

Graylu

Género: romance/drama

Parejas: lucy y gray _ juvia

Pensamientos:

Aclaraciones" "

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima

P.D: si no te gusta esta pareja no lo leas no me gusta que digan estupideces de esta pareja siendo la mejor pareja para mi es el tercer fic que hago que conste que estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier fic de cualquier pareja menos gruvia comenten diciendo que pareja les gusta y yo hago un fic en honor a esa persona el primero en comentar se lleva su fic con sus personajes(repito menos gruvia) bueno este está inspirado en una amiga espero que les guste Disfruten

_**El embarazo de juvia y el amor de gray y lucy**_

El equipo más fuerte de fairy tail se encontraba en un tren camino a magnolia ellos habían regresado de una misión

-ya llegamos dijo natsu como siempre apunto de vomitar

-noooooo dijeron todos ya que natsu no dejaba de repetir lo mismo

Pero ciertos tortolos iban bien abrazados uno del otro

Te amo lucy….susurro gray

-yo más gray…..dijo lucy

-que cuchillean pequeños dijo erza con cara de picardía

-nada dijieron los dos sonrojados

Flash back

A lucy la habían secuestrado y gray que estaba muy enamorado de ella no desistio y fue a salvarla

-lucyyyyyyy donde estas?

esa es la voz de gray -gray ayúdame

-lucy espera ahí

Después de que gray peleara con un sujeto rescato a lucy

-gray…..gracias

-no hay de que lucy

-pero porque viniste solo

-los otros no se apuraban y tenia que salvarte

"lucy se sonrojo" –gray…susurro

-no puedo mas

-que cosa no puedes mas

-estar a tu lado si decirte todo lo que siento

-gray…..

-lucy nunca te lo había dicho pero eres lo mas bello que he visto n esta vida lucy yo me enamore de ti ya no puedo gurdarlo mas lo quiero gritar lucy estoy loco por ti por ser yo quien te bese, yo quien te ame cada noche solo yo lucy porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti lucy yo y-y-y-YO TE AMO.

Lucy quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho gray y solo repitió esas mismas palabras que dijo gray –gray yo-y-y-yo también T-T-TE AMO

gray no desistio mas y agarro a lucy y le planto un suave beso en los labios lucy solo lo delvolvio mas apasionadamente los otros llegaron justo en ese momento y quedaron impactados co la escena

fin del Flash back

al llegar al gremio no tardaron ni un segundo y le dijieron a todos sobre lo suyo pero cierta peli-azul no lo soporto y salio corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible y en el camino se encontró con lyon

-lyon

-juvia que haces aquí

-juvia solo caminaba

-no juvia a ti te pasa algo cuéntamelo

-pasa que gray-sama traiciono a juvia con lucy

-que tal si tu lo traicionas también juvia

-que dices lyon

Lyon agarro a juvia por la fuerza y la hizo suya

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Y asi mismo esa noche lucy llego a su casa y se baño al salir encontró a cierto exhibicionistasentado en su cama

-gray que haces aquí? Dijo lucy sorprendida

-no puedo venir a ver a mi novia

-"lucy se sonrojo" hay gray suspiro

El la agarro y la tiro a la cama y se puso sobre ella tu eres mia y lo sabes verdad

-claro que soy tuya gray

-gray rio y la beso y le fue sacando poco a poco la toalla y lucy no se queda atrás he hizo lo mismo con su ropa hasta que esa noche lucy feu de gray y gray de lucy

2 semanas después

Todo iba bien en el gremio lucy y gray seguían junos ellos se amaban cada noche pero nadie iba a saber que ese dia ya no lo seria mas para lucy y gray.

Juvia llego al gremio y dijo:

-Todos escuchen a juvia por favor

Todos miraron a juvia sin excepción

-juvia les quiere decir que esta e-e-embarazada.

Todos quedaron atonitos si saber que decir pero erza dijo:

-y se puede saber quien es el padre

-el padre del hijo que esta esperando juvia es de gray-sama

Gray quedo en shock igual que lucy pero ella solo se marcho de ahí gray intento detenerla pero no lo logro

-quien te crees juvia? Para decir semejante mentira no entiendes que nunca te voy a queres a la única que amo es a lucy

-gray sino quieres creerle a juvia créele a l doctor que me hizo lo exámenes

-eso no es verdad juvia tu y yo nunca…

-crealo gray-sama juvia esta esperando un hijo suyo.

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Lucy llego a su casa solo se recostó sobre su cama a llorar hasta quedar dormida luego ella se despertó y tomo una decisión.

Holaaaaaa!

Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si no les gusto prometo ponerle mas empeño al siguiente espero que les haya gustado recuerden que un comentario no le hace mal a nadie y le da una razón mas a la escritora a seguir escribiendo los quiero adiós! Neko besitos. Minna arigato

Todo fue una farza

Luego de que lucy y gray al fin eran un pareja hecha y derecha juvia lo arruinaría todo diciéndole que estaba embarazada de el cuándo estaba embarazada de otro. lucy decide que gray se quede con juvia pero no solo juvia está embarazada sino que lucy también pero ella lo ocultara para ver feliz a la persona que más ama a su querido amado gray. Graylu

Género: romance/drama

Parejas: lucy y gray _ juvia

Pensamientos:

Aclaraciones" "

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima

PD:bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo deisfruten:

_**La descicion dolorosa**_

Gray corrió a la casa de lucy a solucionar todo a la que llego estaba la puerta abierta el entro y vio a lucy nada será sentada

-lucy yo quería aclara…

-calla gray me he puesto a pensar que tu no tienes la culpa yo se y confio que tu no lo hizistes cuado eramos novios sino en el pasado y no tienes la culpa yo te amo y tu a mi pero yo no puedo dejar que un niño nazca sin un padre y todo por mis caprichos asi que olvídate de mi gray yo hare lo mismo se feliz con juvia y no dejes a ese niño sin un padre ententido gray ahora nada será aigual tu te iras a vivir con juvia y cuidaras de ese hijo que viene en camino si no lo haces me sentiré culpable y es lo que menos quiero porfavor gray se feliz alado de juvia "lucy derramo una lagrima"

-lucy…yo no puedo ocultar lo que siento tan fácil como quieres que busque la felicidad donde no la hay

-pues tendras que encontrar la felicidad a lado de juvia no quiere que ese niño tengo un padre como el mio que me hizo sufrir cuida y quiere a tu hijo no me hagas sufrir mas la felicidad mas grande que me darias es que amaras a ese niño como algún dia te ame y me amastes y olvídate de todo lo que paso porfavor gray

-lucy encerio quieres esto?

-si gray

-quieres que sea infeliz con una mujer que no amo y un niño que no es mi hijo y no tengo porque querer

Lucy le dio una cachetada a gray

-ya te lo dije ama a ese niño y deja de negarlo

-eso es lo que quieres pues bien lucy pero eso si yo te amo y te amé siempre

Gray se marchó y lucy se echó a su cama a llorar, algunos días después lucy volvió al gremio agarro un misión y se fue ya que no quería ver más a gray

-lucy…. Quieres que te acompañe?

-claro natsu por que no

Gray estallo en celos no soportaba ver a natsu alado de su amada y claro que lucy tampoco la estaba pasando mejor ya que gray hizo lo que quería lucy y estaba junto a juvia decidiendo el nombre de su hija

_**1 semana más tarde**_

Lucy estaba rara no paraba de vomitar ni de sentir nauseas ella se fue al médico. Al volver del médico lucy ya no era la misma esas palabras que le había dicho el doctor no las podía olvidar

Flash back

-señorita heartafilia usted esta embarazada

Fin del flash back

No lo podía creer luego de que Lucy le había dicho a gray que no quería ver a un niño sin hijos y ella hiba aquedar solo sin un padre para su hija pero ya había tomado la decisión no iba a cambiar y solo dejo que gray sea feliz

Ella llego a su casa empaco algunas maletas y se decidio se marcharia y tendría a su hija lejos de gray para el sea feliz con juvia ella cojio sus maletas y fue al gremio se iba a despedir al llegar vio a gray riendo junto a juvia y su decisión fue mas fija ella vio que juvia ya tenia un poco de pansita.

Gray vio alucy con maletas y se asusto lucy dejo sus maletas en la puerta se acerco ala barra de mirajane y le dijo:

-mirajane me voy de viaje por unos meses talvez 1 año

-que lucy

-asi es quiero desocupar u poco mi mente pero lo prometo volver y con una sorpresa

-ah que sorpresa? pregunto mirajane sorprendida

-ya vas a ver –adios mirajane

Sin darse cuente la mitad del gremio la escucho algunos estaban llorando

Erza,natsu,levy,Wendy,happy,charle y los demás se acercaron a lucy para despedirse gray se iba a levantar a decirle que ya tenia mucho con ser infeliz sin estar a su lado pero no soportaría que se alejara de el pero juvia lo detuvo y lo beso lucy vio eso y un dolor en el pecho vino ella se despidió y se paro en la puerta y dijo:

-adios fairy tail , adiós amigos, adiós a mi familia y con un susurro dijo adiós gray el padre de mi hijo ella voto un lagrima y se fue

gray alejo a juvia e intento alcanzarla pero no pudo el solo se marcho a su casa porque no quería una vida sin su lucy

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Y asi pasaron los días desde aquel dia gray no volvió a sonreir pasaron 9 meses y juvia tuvo a su hijo porque fue hombre y lo llamaron hikari

Lucy también tuvo a su hija porque esta fue mujer y en honor a la maestra de gray le puso ur ella era igula que su padre tenia un pelo negro pero tenia los ojos de lucy era la viva imagen de lucy pero con pelo negro en si paso un año

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Juvia vio que gray era infeliz y se decidio a que sea feliz con lucy que la busque que ese hijo no era de el.

Hola!

Espero que no me abucheen porfavor comenten si quieren otro fic comenten las parejas acuerdensen que los quiero y mi frase:un comentario no le hace mal a nadie pero si ayuda a que nos inspiremos y sigamos escribiendo los quiero esto sigue pero comenten si quieren mas porfaa falta mucho en mi cabeza suena una reconciliación y coma de lucy rencarnación talvez esperenmen lalalalalal (debo ordenar mi cuarto esta tan sucio como un basurera aunque debo limpiar también la cocina)emmm donde iva bueno actualizare pronto muaa Neko besitos

Neko-besitos


End file.
